They Are Just Titles
by Empress of Vani
Summary: It starts with a disease that meets a heartbreak. The heartbreak, at one point, refused to give his heart to the spoiled. Desperate just wanted the spoiled, who moved on to a wannabe.


**"Disease"**

She could not help what she looked like.

She is not a disease.

Her eyes were normal, in her part of the world. The little isolated world she lived in. She is not a disease.

"Go get those checked, freak."

"Seriously, you're going to get me sick, disease-girl."

The rest of the world did not realize the untapped potential of her eyes. In fact, years from now, the one that called her 'disease-girl' would be thanking her and call her 'angel'. He might've apologized for his embarrassing past if he could see. That man would go blind in a car accident, but because of her eyes she would be able to restore his legs and life. Her eyes could see far more than anyone could imagine. "You a-aren't a copycat."

"Don't hear them. They don't know what they're talking about."

_Okay, I trust you._

* * *

**"Heartbreaker"**

He could not help how girls reacted when he broke up with them.

He is not a heartbreaker.

His heart did not beat for that girl. Though he had everyone to give his heart to, he did not give it away for free. He is not a heartbreaker.

"He sleeps with so many girls to compensate for his family."

"How could y-you just leave her?"

Now for some reason, a disease caught his eye. His heart would thump erratically in his chest, and his thoughts would scatter, but collect back to a single thought; "Protect her, please." And protect her, he would. "Don't hear them. They don't know what they're talking about." He would even major in the medical field to stay close and protect her.

"Yeah, you don't have to hear any of it for it to be the truth."

_No, please don't be here right now. _

* * *

**"Spoiled"**

She could not help how much people thought she earned it.

She is not spoiled.

In all honesty, she worked really hard to earn his friendship. She cut her hair, laughed, and went on a few dates with him, and she earned it. She is not spoiled.

"No wonder he broke up with her."

"I'd love to have her trash; it's probably made of gold."

On occasion, someone would come along and understand that she worked for everything. Then, they would side with her and say that the disease did not earn a heartbreak. The disease was a disease no matter how you looked at it. "Yeah, you don't have to hear any of it for it to be the truth." She earned a pocket of hatred in her heart.

"Go get those checked, freak."

_Geez, not you again. _

* * *

**"Desperate"**

He could not help that people naturally had to adjust to him.

He is not desperate.

The sun could claim to be his long-lost twin brother, and no one would question it out loud. Yes, he is loud, and yes, sometimes he was lethargic in mannerisms, but he is smart. He is not desperate.

"He just looks for attention."

"Don't mind him, he's a stranger. Oh, and don't talk to him."

Actually, he had a ton of friends back at home. Here, in a new place, a quite demure town, everyone had to adjust to him. Naturally loud and happy like the rest of the big city he lived in, he was not used to non-glamorous drama. In fact, he had to adjust to everything just as everything had to adjust to him. "Go get those checked, freak." Then, he met the glamour that sparkled like green gems and sakura flowers in summer.

"Go back home, desperate."

_Go home, wannabe. _

* * *

**"Wannabe"**

He could not control who he turned out to look like.

He is not a wannabe.

To look like the heartbreaker was an insult to him. To be associated with desperate over there was an insult. He is still not a wannabe.

"Copycat."

"You know, he looks like the heartbreaker, but can't get any."

Words like that did not hurt him the way other people thought it did. He grew up in a house without emotion, so he learned to never react. That's why he is compared so often to the heartbreak. The difference between the heartbreak and himself was that the heartbreak loved the disease and rivaled the desperate, who loved the spoiled, but the spoiled loved heartbreak. "Go home, desperate." Spoiled and he were apparently an object, or what others like to call an 'item'.

"You a-aren't a copycat."

_So, you aren't like the rest of them. _

* * *

**"Disease" **


End file.
